lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Story Pack/Transcript (CJDM1999)
The official transcript for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Story Pack. Opening crawl The dead speak! The galaxy has heard of a mysterious broadcast, a threat of REVENGE in the sinister voice of the late EMPEROR PALPATINE. GENERAL LEIA ORGANA dispatches secret agents to gather intelligence, while REY, the last hope of the Jedi, trains for battle against the diabolical FIRST ORDER. Meanwhile, Supreme Leader KYLO REN rages in search of the phantom Emperor, determined to destroy any threat to his power.... Prologue/Entering the Sith Citadel * Darth Sidious: At last. * Darth Sidious: Snoke trained you well. * Kylo Ren: I killed Snoke. I'll kill you. * Darth Sidious: My boy. I made Snoke. * Darth Sidious: I have been every voice- * Snoke: -You have ever heard- * Darth Vader: -Inside your head. * Darth Sidious: The First Order was just the beginning. I will give you so much more. * Kylo Ren: You'll die first. * Darth Sidious: I have died before. * Darth Sidious: The dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities, some consider to be... unnatural. * Kylo Ren: What could you... give me? * Darth Sidious: Everything. * Darth Sidious: A new empire. * Darth Sidious: The might of the Final Order will soon be ready. It will be yours... if you do as I ask. Kill the girl! End the Jedi, and become what your grandfather, Vader, could not. * Darth Sidious: You will rule all the galaxy as the new Emperor. But beware: she is not who you think she is. * Kylo Ren: Who is she? Lightspeed Skipping First Order Attack * TBA Searching For Answers * TBA Sidious and Ren * Darth Sidious: The Jedi apprentice still lives. Perhaps you betrayed me. Do not make me turn my fleet against you. * Kylo Ren: I know where she's going. She will never be a Jedi. * Darth Sidious: Make sure of it. Kill her! Extracting Data * TBA Saving Chewbacca Rey confronts Ren * Rey: Why did the Emperor come for me? Why did he want to kill a child? Tell me. * Kylo Ren: Because he saw what you would become. You don't just have power. You have his power. You... are a Palpatine. * Kylo Ren: My mother was the daughter of Vader. Your father was the son of the Emperor. What Palpatine doesn't know is that we're a dyad in the Force, Rey. Two that are one. We'll kill him, together, and take the throne. Finding the Wayfinder Ben Solo returns * Han Solo: Hey, kid. * Han Solo: I miss you, son. * Ben Solo: Your son is dead. * Han Solo: No... Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive. * Ben Solo: You're just a memory. * Han Solo: ''Your'' memory. Come home. * Ben Solo: It's too late. She's gone. * Han Solo: Your mother's gone. But what she stood for, what she fought for... that's not gone. Ben... * Ben Solo: I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. * Han Solo: You do. * Ben Solo: Dad... * Han Solo: I know. The Final Order begins * Darth Sidious: The Princess of Alderaan has disrupted my plan, but her foolish act will be in vain. Come to me on Exegol, General Pryde. * General Pryde: As I served you in the old wars, I serve you now. * Darth Sidious: Send a ship to a world they know. Let it burn. The Final Order begins. She will come; her friends will follow. * General Pryde: Yes, my Lord. Return of the Sith * Darth Sidious: Long have I waited...for my grandchild to come home. I never wanted you dead. I wanted you here, Empress Palpatine. You will take the throne. It is your birthright to rule. Here. It is in your blood. Our blood. * Rey: I haven't come to lead the Sith. I've come to end them. * Darth Sidious: As a Jedi? * Rey: Yes. * Darth Sidious: No... Your hatred, your anger... You want to kill me. That is what I want. Kill me, and my spirit will pass into you. As all the Sith live in me, you will be Empress. We will be one. Rey's choice * Darth Sidious: The time has come! With your hatred, you will take my life, and you will ascend! * Rey: All you want is for me to hate, but I won't. Not even you. * Darth Sidious: Weak. Like your parents! * Rey: My parents were strong. They saved me from you. * Darth Sidious: Your master Luke Skywalker was saved by his father. The only family you have here...is me. * Darth Sidious: They don't have long. No one is coming to help them. And you are the one who led them here. Strike me down, take the throne, reign over a new empire, and the fleet will be yours! Only you have the power to save them. Refuse, and your new family dies. * Darth Sidious: Good. The Ritual * Darth Sidious: The ritual begins!! She will strike me down and pledge herself as a Sith!! She will draw her weapon...she will come to me...she will take her revenge...and with a stroke of her saber...the Sith are reborn!! The Jedi are dead!! * Darth Sidious: Do it! Make the sacrifice! The Return of Darth Sidious * Darth Sidious: Stand together... die together! * Darth Sidious: The life force of your bond…a dyad in the Force. A power over life itself. Unseen for generations''.'' And now...the power of two restores the one true [[Darth Sidious (CJDM1999)|'Emperor']]. * Darth Sidious: Look what you have made. * Darth Sidious: As once I fell, so falls the [[Kylo Ren (CJDM1999)|last Skywalker]]! * Darth Sidious: Do not fear their feeble attack, my faithful. NOTHING WILL STOP THE RETURN OF THE SITH! * Darth Sidious: Let your death be the final word in the story of rebellion. * Darth Sidious: You are nothing! A scavenger girl is no match for the power in me! I am ALL the Sith! * Rey: And I...am all the Jedi. Epilogue * Tatooine Elder: There's been no one for so long. Who are you? * Rey: I'm Rey. * Tatooine Elder: "Rey", who? * Rey: Rey Skywalker. Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Transcripts